Rebirth
Rebirth is the thirteenth level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. After the death of Kravchenko, Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov seek out Fredrich Steiner at Rebirth Island with the intention of killing him. After fighting their way through the whole defenses Viktor Reznov declares his name and then executes Fredrich Steiner with his ASP right before the glass behind them is shattered by two Hazmat suit-wearing soldiers. Then the game flashes back 20 minutes earlier when the CIA assaults Rebirth Island. Hudson is in a armored vehicle and fights his way through until his armored vehicle is destroyed and Nova 6 is released and forces Hudson to put on his Hazmat suit. After fighting his way to a clean air environment Hudson attempts to contact Mason but Mason fails to respond. At the same time Weaver contacts Steiner with Steiner telling Weaver everybody turned on him. When Hudson and Weaver get to the room were Steiner is being held, both of them see Mason yelling that he is Viktor Reznov and executing Steiner right before Weaver shatters the glass. Walkthrough Mason The player starts off in an elevator with Reznov. After some time you exit and take out the take out the nearest guard with a hatchet, then the player must stick to the shadows while following Reznov. After the guards are evacuating you must take out the guard ( many people think that they're meant to wait or stay in the shadows.) You then climb your way to the roof taking out more guards and getting better weapons. You then enter the facility and start a riot in the place. You eventually find Steiner and Reznov gets revenge and kills him Hudson The player then takes control of Hudson. First, your squad will storm the island until your tank gets destroyed by a helicopter. The player quickly equips a Gas Mask and﻿ continues infiltrating on foot. The Nova gas in the air makes it hard to see, so use the IR scope on the Enfield. During this part of the mission, the player can take more damage, but health does not regenerate; after taking too much damage, Hudson's suit will break open and he will immediately die. Once inside the facility, the player will be safe from the Nova gas. At this point, there will be very little opposition. Just follow the path that you took as Mason, killing anyone in your way. The player will then find himself on the opposite side of the window where Mason is about to kill Steiner. Follow the on-screen prompts to break through the window and subdue Mason. Trivia *This is the second level where the player controls two characters within the same level in Black Ops, and the third time in Call of Duty. The first time was "Second Sun" in Modern Warfare 2, and the second time was "WMD" in Black Ops. *Strangely enough the first time you run out of ammo with shooting all the bullets on the AK74u you will not have to reload,as it will act as another mag is in there and the whole gun ammo returns to 30/270. *Rebirth Island, or Vozrozhdeniya, is a real location, and indeed the Soviets did establish bio-weapon facility there in 1948, and it was a major R&D facility for the USSR Microbiological Warfare Group until the dissolve of the USSR. The facility, in fact the entire island, were abandoned by its staff in 1992. Weaponized anthrax was mass produced and stockpiled back in the days. When it was abandoned, stockpiles of weaponized anthrax weren't properly destroyed or stored, and leakage developed over the years. *While it still exists on maps, Rebirth is no longer geographically an island by the year 2001 due to continual shrinkage of Aral Sea. *In real life, the town Kantubek, and the Aralsk Biological Weapons Laboratory were about 2.5km apart, and the terrain on the island was largely flat, so the town and facility that the mission took place in are at best based on the backdrop of real locations. *For those who want to know more of the location this mission took place, Global Security.org can help. *This is the first time since the first Call of Duty that the player does not have regenerative health Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels